Como el fuego
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Adrian era como el fuego, impredecible, rápido y letal, pero también tenía sus momentos de debilidad
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcáis es de José Antonio Cotrina_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"._

* * *

I

Alegría

Adrian nunca había sido un niño especialmente aventurero, es más, cada vez que sus compañeros de clase hacían alguna locura él prefería estar lo más lejos posible; no era porque no quisiese que sus profesores le regañasen, era porque temía que sus compañeros podían acabar como aquel granero, el de su abuelo. Sus padres se lo habían repetido una y mil veces, que fue un accidente, que no volvería a pasar, pero ellos no sabían nada, no habían visto nada; no habían observado como el fuego lo llamaba, como dejaba un circulo alrededor suyo para no quemarlo. Adrian sabía perfectamente que eso no había sido ningún accidente, no era tonto.

Pero ahora estaba allí, en Rocavarancolia, la ciudad de los milagros y los portentos. Miró hacia sus compañeros que llegaban cada vez más y más a través de las calles, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y seguir columpiándose en la fuente. El hombrecito gris le había dicho que él era especial, y si él lo era, sus compañeros debían serlo también. Puede que hubiese alguno que también escuchase al fuego llamarlo y que lo comprendiese.

Pasaron las horas y nada, obviamente ninguno de sus acompañantes eran igual que él. De cierta manera se sintió decepcionado, esperaba que hubiese gente que fuese igual que él. Entonces, avistó una cabellera roja al lado de una gran casa y el corazón casi le salta, por fin había encontrado a un chico que era igual que él.

Sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"._

* * *

II

Ira

Adrian no es una persona acostumbrada a llorar, es más, su madre solía decir que necesitaba que le metiesen una aguja en el ojo para que soltase una lágrima. Pero ahí estaba ahora, en una de las calles de Rocavarancolia sin poder parar de llorar. Se había escapado del torreón, sabía que tendría que volver, pero necesitaba estar solo, no soportaba el silencio, necesitaba llenarlo con algo.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared.

En la torre todos parecían estar mudos, nadie hablaba, excepto para las cosas básicas (que se traducian en los chillidos de Natalia que anunciaban que iba a entrar al baño y que le daba igual si Marina estaba soltando purpurina por el culo), pero los últimos días, incluso Natalia parecía ser más tímida a la hora de hablar. Era cómico que hubiesen necesitado una muerte para callar a la rusa,

Sacudió la cabeza.

No sabía ni porque hablaba aún de nacionalidades, ya no era nada, eso era el pasado. Adrian ya lo había asimilado, no tenía sentido recordar con lágrimas en los ojos a sus padres o tener la esperanza de salir de esa ciudad maldita. Su única tarea era sobrevivir, y si lo conseguía, demoler el edificio que había torturado hasta la muerte a... a la única persona que había sido capaz de conseguir que el miedo desapareciese de su cuerpo.

El chico sabía que no podía reprocharle nada a Alex, no había sido él el que había optado por alejarse de la vida, a manos de una puerta mágica, rompiendo su promesa. Adrian recordó el día que le había hecho la promesa, tenía su habitual sonrisa y le ponía la mano en el hombro soltando una carcajada; de esas que te hacen esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque estés en plena crisis de nervios, en una ciudad que te quiere matar. Porque así era Alex, porque así debió haber seguido siendo.

Si tenía que culpar a alguien no iba a ser a Marco, ni a Alex, ni siquiera a Dama Desgarro que estando cerca no había podido salvarlo. La culpa era de Rocavarancolia, porque no era la ciudad de los milagros y los portentos, era la ciudad de las desgracias y de las muertes; y él la destruiría.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina_

* * *

_ Este fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"._

* * *

III

Esperanza

Se apartó el pelo de la frente, y se asomó al balcón. Desde este se contemplaba toda Rocavarancolia, los restos de la batalla que había asolado la ciudad y que, afortunadamente había acabado en una victoria para ellos; la cicatriz de Arax, tan tenebrosa e inquietante como siempre. Aunque intentase dismularlo, Adrian prefería mantenerse muy alejado de ese abismo, no es que tuviese miedo a las alturas, le tenía pánico a lo que podía haber ahí abajo. Vio a los lejos el puerto, pocas veces había visitado ese lugar desde que despertó a Ceniza, al dragón no parecía hacerle mucha gracia tanta agua junta, y mucho menos el faro que olía a monstruo; aunque, para que mentir, toda la ciudad olía a eso.

Pero no estaba asomado a la ventana para contemplar la ciudad donde habitaba, ese lugar que había adorado, luego odiado y que había llegado a arriesgar su vida por él. Quería verlos llegar, ver sus miradas desconcertadas, tenía ganas de observar quien tomaría el mando y quien sería el primero en desmayarse cuando viese a Natalia y a Marina; aunque Natalia se había cambiado el nombre a Dama Sedalar él se negaba a llamarle así, simplemente porque ella seguía llamándolo Adrian cada vez que podía aunque sabía perfectamente que el muchacho prefería ser llamado Andras.

Adrian juntó las yemas de los dedos y se apoyó con los codos en la baranda del balcón, ya habían empezado a llegar, no eran muchos, pero los suficientes. Una chica del pelo negro corto y con cara de estar más dormida que despierta no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que caerse en la fuente, un chico moreno y atlético la ayudó a salir y siguiendo las indicaciones de la muchacha bebió del agua y empezó a hablar rocavarancolés con normalidad. Algo le llamó la atención al chico, una mata de pelo rojo rizado corría por las calles intentando encontrar la plaza, cuando lo hizo poco le faltó tropezarse con una piedra y enconces la chica hizo algo que le sorprendió. Soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que casi se escucha desde el balcón donde el piromante estaba apostado.

Se giró y de adentró en sus habitaciones, no necesitaba seguir observando al resto de la cosecha llegar a la plaza, ya tenía su apuesta decidida.


End file.
